Nerves
by ValentinaMadoka
Summary: "I have a heart that gets on everybody's nerves, they don't want the truth, they just want the words. Blah blah blah blah and I can sing until I'm dead and none of you'll remember a single thing I said" It's Canada's birthday and 5 guilt-ridden males walk in on her singing, and they find out some things about the invisible nation. ONE SHORT. FemCanada. Self-Harm!


It was a miracle, America, also called Alfred Jones, finally felt a pang of guilt. This guilt was well fit, since he had finally remembered he'd forgotten his sister's, Canadia...or Canada, birthday for years! Of course, Alfred refused to admit that he felt guilt and of course told everyone that would listen that he had promised Canada, also called Madeline Williams, that he'd celebrate her birthday this year. After explaining who Canada was to the others, he managed to get England (who was starting to feel a bit guilty himself about not remembering Maddie), France, Prussia, and Russia. America was displeased and a bit suspicious of Russia, whom he often called 'Commie', who had agreed whole-heartedly to go to Madeline's party. But, the more people he could get to remember his sister, the less guilty he felt. And the hero most definitly couldn't feel guilty...

* * *

><p>By the time they reached Canada's home, France had attempted to flirt with everyone but Russia, and England was complaining about one thing or another. Russia had remained deathly silent the entire time, making the others quite nervous, and Prussia had mainly gone on and on about how he was awesome. America had most likely used the word 'hero' over a bazillion times. Knowing full well that Canada often didn't lock her door, Alfred marched right in with his odd group of nations following him rather awkwardly. Except for Prussia of course, who was much too awesome to be awkward.<p>

Surprisingly, instead of silence in his sisters house hold, Alfred heard singing. He felt a smile light on his face and thought first on how much blackmail he could get out of this. Who knew, she could possibly sing horribly, like the artists coming from her nation. However, he was shocked to hear that the singing voice was prepossesing. He gravitated toward the voice, with a group of stunned males behind him. They found the blonde haired Canadian in her kitchen, wearing a short sleeved shirt that clearly showed her skinny arms, and the fading scars imprinted in her skin. Alfred heard several muffled gasps, but he stayed silent. More guilt coursed through him as he thought of his benevolent sister ever causing herself harm. He began to lean forward, listening to the words his sister was singing, the others mocking his actions.

**"I have a heart that gets on everybody's nerves**  
><strong>They don't want the truth, they just want the words<strong>  
><strong>Blah blah blah blah and I can sing until I'm dead<strong>  
><strong>And none of you'll remember a single thing I said<strong>

Canada opened her lavender eyes, and the intruders found that they were brimmed with tears, though she also wore a confident smile they had never seen on her before._ This song must make her feel better_, Alfred thought, feeling sick with shame.

**"What's the point in being a voice when everyone's already sick of the noise?**  
><strong>Everyone's already sick of the noise, everyone's already sick of the noise<strong>  
><strong>What's the point in trying to change when everyone's already stuck in their ways,<strong>  
><strong>Everyone's happy with more of the same, more of the same, more of the<strong> **same**

England bit his lip, the song so far somehow reminded him of the meeting room...everyone did talk more or less the same and remained plastered with their stupid ways.

**"We were born kicking and screaming**

**Until we learned to turn it down**

**Took our dreams and got in line**  
><strong>Held our breath and hoped to die<strong>

France realized he was holding his breath at this point.

**"Fade on**  
><strong>And all along, we got it wrong<strong>  
><strong>Live a slow and painful life<strong>  
><strong>Put our heart on hold inside<strong>  
><strong>Fade on<strong>  
><strong>And all along, we got it wrong<strong>  
><strong>Oh we keep it hush hush hush<strong>  
><strong>Have you had enough, have you, have you had enough?<strong>  
><strong>Took our dreams and got in line<strong>  
><strong>Held our breath and hoped to die<strong>  
><strong>Fade on<strong>  
><strong>And all along, we got it wrong<strong>

The awesome Prussia tilted his head, confined in his feelings of confusion and remorse. His awesome birdie shouldn't have scars on her arm, nor should she be singing this song - no matter how much he secretly enjoyed it.

**"I have a heart that gets on everybody's nerves**  
><strong>They don't want the truth, they just want the words<strong>

**Oh I hate your static pace, you ask no questions, let things be**  
><strong>All you people never learn, and your heart gets on my nerves<strong>  
><strong>And your heart gets on my nerves, and your heart gets on my nerves<strong>

Russia, aswell as England, were once again reminded of the meetings. It was true, and it sort of hurt.

**"We were born kicking and screaming**  
><strong>Until we learned to turn it down<strong>

**Took our dreams and got in line**  
><strong>Held our breath and hoped to die<strong>  
><strong>Fade on<strong>  
><strong>And all along, we got it wrong<strong>  
><strong>Live a slow and painful life<strong>  
><strong>Put our heart on hold inside<strong>  
><strong>Fade on<strong>  
><strong>And all along, we got it wrong<strong>  
><strong>Oh we keep it hush hush hush<strong>  
><strong>Have you had enough, have you, have you had enough?<strong>  
><strong>Took our dreams and got in line<strong>  
><strong>Held our breath and hoped to die<strong>  
><strong>Fade on<strong>  
><strong>And all along, we got it wrong<strong>

**But no one listens, 'cause no one cares**  
><strong>If you're alive at all let me see you stare<strong>  
><strong><em>[x2]<em>**

America swallowed nervously at the 'no one cares' part, he just knew that was part of Canada feeling invisible. He just knew that's what she thought.

**"I have a heart that gets on everybody's nerves**  
><strong>They don't want the truth, they just want the words<strong>  
><strong><em>[x2]<em>**

**Took our dreams and got in line**  
><strong>Held our breath and hoped to die<strong>  
><strong>Fade on<strong>  
><strong>And all along, we got it wrong<strong>  
><strong>Live a slow and painful life<strong>  
><strong>Put our heart on hold inside<strong>  
><strong>Fade on<strong>  
><strong>And all along, we got it wrong<strong>  
><strong>Oh we keep it hush hush hush<strong>  
><strong>Have you had enough, have you, have you had enough?<strong>  
><strong>Took our dreams and got in line<strong>  
><strong>Held our breath and hoped to die<strong>  
><strong>Fade on<strong>  
><strong>And all along, we got it wrong<strong>

**We keep it hush hush hush"**

Canada finished, and she sighed lowly. Slowly she traced over her scars with her fingertips, allowing herself a faint smile.

The song reminded her so much of her thoughts.

"Who?" Kumajiro suddenly appeared, crawling into the room with his usual stoic face.

Sighing, Madeline opened her mouth, about to form the words 'nobody'.

"Canada?"

She was knocked out of her thoughts by the 5 intruders strutting in from their hiding spots. Madeline squeeked, stepping backward, her eyes wide.

"I- I" she started, but was cut off by America.

"Happy Birthday, Maddie."


End file.
